There is known an acceleration control system for adjusting output torque of an electric motor, in an electric vehicle which drives a drive wheel by the electric motor. In the acceleration control system, the output torque of the electric motor is adjusted in response to an operation amount of an acceleration operation member such as a throttle grip. As an example of the acceleration control system, there is a controller disclosed in Patent Literature 1.